Kitsune Yokai and the Ice Queen
by cuteandcuddly
Summary: When the fox demon asked the gods to be with his lover, he never expected to be transported 600 years into the future in the care of a gloomy girl who has brother issues.
1. Prologue

Chapter: Prologue

* * *

The war torn atmosphere clogged her breathing as she was awakened by his tender fingers grazing the side of her face. Long orange hair and a pair of familiar fox ears made her heart ease up as she feels the embrace tighten.

"Ichigo-kun," she's aware of her lack of time left with him. Her eyes gently glance towards her bloody abdomen and what she has left on her lover's clothing. With what's left of her strength, she reaches towards his face, tracing his features. His warm hands stopped her short and grasps tightly, not letting loose any time soon.

"Senna do not worry," she feels herself being placed down with caution, "You will live. I will avenge you!"

His words were challenged by the shakiness in his voice. His features became blurry with the tears brimming her eyes. She understood her punishment. Ichigo is a fox yokai and she is a human. They are not meant to be together. It's unnatural. Things are inevitably bound to end this way. This is her destiny.

"Ichigo-kun, thank you. Thank you for loving me."

"Quit speaking as if you will die Senna!" He's denying everything. Her slight smile attempts to reassure him from the clear future. He knows what will happen just as much as she knows.

"My heart already accepts this fate of mine," she pauses to look at his face. Never once has she seen him like this and it pains her enough, "Know that, although our time together was limited, my love for you was not."

He feels her hand slipping out of his grasp and her eyes closing much to his demise.

"It's so cold, Ichigo-kun."

Rain drenches over the yokai and drowns his cries over his lifeless mistress.

He made sure a proper human burial was set for her, but the yokai was in search for a deity who had the power to help him. He understood such deity wasn't easy to find, but the yokai set foot blindly to search of this powerful god who can help heal his heart.

Every day, he tends to a new location in hopes of finding this god. About a hundred years has passed in this time yet his heart is still freshly wounded. His weak heart and soul finally wandered off into a cave where he spent his time wishing he could have died off with her. But he cannot. Humans have too short of a lifespan. He was a yokai and she would have eventually died off.

It was a time like this when he began to regret his decision of finding the deity, but as he thought this, a god came to him.

"I'd like to be a human," the fox yokai pleas, "I want to be able to live and pass on with my lover."

The deity complied and gave the yokai a blessing.

The face staring back at him was slightly agape and her eyes wide as she carefully inches away from him. She was clad in strange clothing. She was much too short. Her eyebrows knit together and her arms cross as she too, examines him.

"Senna?" he asks dumbly, knowing the answer. She cannot be Senna. Senna's brown eyes were replaced with her violet eyes. Senna's long hair had contrasted with this woman's short hair. Senna's silk kimono was replaced with… whatever this woman was wearing.

A slight breeze hits him in his nether bits. In fact, that breeze seems to be _too_ far reaching.

"Are you a pervert?"

* * *

 _A/N: I've been watching Kamisama Hajimemashita and I'm hooked lol_


	2. Fox Demon Meets Ice Queen

"Ahh, Kuchiki-san looks just like a doll, don't you think? Her height makes her so cute."

"Don't be fooled, that icy expression of hers will definitely break your soul man."

Kuchiki Rukia zips by the pair of gossiping boys and darts towards her classroom before hearing another conversation involving her name.

"Kuchiki-san has such big eyes," one girl whispers to her friend.

"Too bad she isn't very expressive. I swear she can cut glass with that stare." Her friend giggles. Rukia can't help but to stop in her tracks for a split second.

Kuchiki Rukia. 16 years old. Second Year. Just an ordinary high school girl trying to live out her ordinarily ordinary life. Discounting her forever cursed face, then yes, Kuchiki Rukia is a perfectly ordinary high school girl living her perfectly ordinary life.

Albeit, her older sister apparently didn't inherit this, being the softer counterpart to Rukia's icy glares. It's not in Rukia's intentions to have this face. She isn't even aware of how her expression came to be. When she's nervous, her face tenses up and a scowl forms and when she's calm, her short eyebrows narrow.

Her expression coupled with her tendency to not speak causes a misunderstanding amongst the students about Kuchiki Rukia. Thus the legendary Ice Queen is formed. Rumored to break hearts left and right without catching feelings, Kuchiki Rukia is admired yet feared by all in her school.

However, not everyone views her as the legendary Ice Queen.

"Morning Kuchiki!" she feels a playful slap to her back by an over enthusiastic senpai. The small "oomph" she makes throws him in a pit of laughter as he slightly bends over slapping his knee. His gleeful grin contrasts with her scowling face as she shifts around slowly to face the boy.

"S-senpai, good morning." She gasps as he bends forwards and places an index finger between the bridge of her nose, trailing up to the gap between her brows.

"There we go. Fixed your eyebrows for ya," He laughs and pulls his finger back carefully while her brows slowly furl back together, "kidding, I think your brows are inseparable Kuchiki."

Rukia slaps his hand away from her face, "Personal space senpai."

"Just messing with you small one." He ruffles her hair and the two stood there.

A million things came to Rukia's mind at once. She wanted to know how his evening was or if they can eat lunch together. She wanted to ask him if they could walk together after school or if he was able to tutor her in math. She longs for a simple conversation with someone, even if it's about something as cliché as the weather outside.

"Kaien!" a voice breaks in before Rukia could say a word. The two turn to see his friends eagerly waiting at the other side of the hallway eyeing the pair. The boy, Kaien, turns to her with a grin so bright it practically lights up the room.

"Guess, I'll meet you later?" his back was already turning away from her, trying to catch up with his fellow friends who were threatening to leave him behind. She didn't get to answer his question as he was already out of her sight.

* * *

Rukia stretches her arms and lets out a yawn while making her way out of the school building. In the end, she couldn't muster up the courage to ask Kaien about his day or if they can eat lunch together or even if they could walk home together. Everything seemed to be so easy for him. Despite all the rumors surrounding her, he seems to communicate with her just fine even though she hardly reciprocates his level of liveliness.

"Ah, whatever though," she pops her back, "I'm sure I can live through this."

Rukia was seemingly lost in thought until there was a quick rustle behind her. She whips around and in her peripheral vision, sees a mop of blonde quickly back down into the bushes. As she takes a step, the leaves rustled, copying her movements. Rukia darts away from the shady bush, but a hand quickly reaches out for her ankle.

"Urgh!" she grunts as she makes contact with the soil beneath her.

Her first instinct was to kick the hand off of her and when she did, a distinct cry came out from the stranger behind the bush.

"Unhand me or you'll lose your hand!" she was midway into breaking the wrist of said hand when the person behind the bush thrust forward.

"Wait, I have lost my cat! She seems to be around here somewhere before you came. Listen you can almost hear her!" his hand had let Rukia's ankle go free and was now roaming his disheveled blonde hair. He gets up from the bush and pats himself clean from the leaves and dirt as a white and green striped hat floats to his head. Wait, float? Rukia rubs her eye a couple of times. Yup, the hat definitely floated to the strange man's head.

"C-cat?" Rukia steps back from the stranger and looks around. Nothing in sight. She looks back at him with a confused expression.

"Ahem I said," he clears his throat, "I lost my CAT!"

A small mewl can be heard behind Rukia and a black cat stands there, gently cleaning its paw unaware of Rukia or the strange man's presence. A mild muffled scream can be heard from the stranger behind her and the cat's ears perks up realizing its cue and running off.

"Yooooooooruuichiii-saaaaaaaan," The man let out an agonizing cry before running and dramatically dropping to his knees in front of Rukia. Tears spilling out of his eyes as he looked up at her.

"Don't you go by the motto, 'one good deed a day'? Please bring me back my Youruichi-san."

"How did you-"

"Please," he grips onto her school uniform and Rukia responds by kicking him in the face. The man retaliates by gripping his face in pain followed by a stifling cry, "she's all that I've got left."

Despite the strange man's overall _weirdness_ and how creepy it was that he knew her motto, Rukia couldn't help but feel the guilt crawl up her back. She knows she can get that man's cat back. He's probably homeless or something and his cat is his only companion.

She let out a big sigh and glared at the crying stranger, "Fine, but I'm reporting you to the police afterwards."

"Ahh, thank you Kuchi… stranger girl. I think Yoruichi-san went that way." He pointed towards the end of the trail, guiding Rukia. She takes his word and runs in the direction he pointed, motivating herself by the reminder that when she gets this man's cat back, he can leave her alone.

She soon spots the black cat lounging on the side of the road. Rukia perks up on her toes and cautiously makes her way towards the cat, but the cat senses Rukia's presence and flees once again.

"Damn cat." She mutters under her breath.

If Rukia wasn't preoccupied with chasing that black cat, she would have come to terms with her surrounding and how serene the place is. Petals scattered the ground as the soft spring breeze drifts. The sun spots lit the forest well enough, but wasn't too empowering.

Before she knew it, the cat had jumped into a well. She let out a panicked cry for the animal, trying her best to reach out to the cat before a blinding white light threw her off route. The light encompassing the forest wore off and she came face-to-face with a boy. A stark naked boy. A stark naked boy with bright orange hair and a very confused expression. She felt the heat rising up to her face.

"Senna?" Rukia felt her breath hitch at the tone of his voice. It was so sincere, so _beautiful_.

"Are you a pervert?" it sounded less harsh in her head, but either way, that's not what she had meant to say. She meant to ask if he was lost or ask what he was doing STARK NAKED inside of a well or how did he just suddenly appear like that.

"E-excuse me?" he was sitting there crouched on the ledge of the well, exposing his nether region for all to see but the only person there to see was Kuchiki Rukia and even she was turning the other direction trying hard not to make contact with it.

This afternoon is getting way to weird for Rukia.

"Ah, stranger girl." As Rukia and the orange haired boy turn towards that person, his face had dropped.

"You!" both Rukia and the strange orange haired boy glared at the weird man. The weird man laughs nervously and whips out a fan to cover up his face as the orange haired boy jumps off the ledge of the well and make way towards him.

"Ah, well all that traveling must have made you tired hadn't it Kurosaki-san?" the cheerfulness in the strange man's voice contrasted his frightened expression.

"Where am I?" the orange haired boy frantically looked around and accidentally made eye contact with Rukia again. It seems he is aware of his lack of clothing.

"Right where you wanted to be. Now I understand that travelling here is quite labor intensive. Why not take a rest Kurosaki-san?" the strange man slapped his fan shut on the palm of his hand, grinning ear to ear at the boy.

"No. Wha.." the boy tried making his way to the strange man but fell forward. Small snoring can be heard escaping from him. Rukia was ready to make her exit away from the scene, but was blocked by the strange man appearing right behind her. Though Rukia swear he couldn't have gotten here that fast.

"Ah right! Did you find my cat?"

"What are you?" she asked, she feels her brow furrow as irritation bubbles inside of her. He scratches the top of his head and pouts a little bit.

"I take that as a no then." Right then, a small meow came from under the orange haired boy and his expression changed to a quite happy demeanor, "Now that I have found Yoruichi-san, I can go!" he picks up the cat and attempts to make his merrily way out.

"No!" Rukia gripped his black outer cloak. He slowly turned towards her with a terrified expression.

"How can I help you ma'am?"

"What about him?" Rukia points to the boy who was soundly asleep nearby. A nervous chuckle erupts from the man as he scratches his chin.

"Well…"

"Also, who the hell are you? How the hell did you know my motto? Why the fu-" Rukia felt a tight seal on her lips and what came after were incoherent muffles. She glares up at the man.

"First and foremost, I mean no harm when I sealed your lips," a swift punch was made to the man's guts and an oomph was heard, "but if I didn't you would give me no chance to explain myself."

Rukia pulled back after the realization that he was slightly right about her not giving him a chance to explain himself.

"If I did tell you that we had met before you wouldn't believe me either." He continued and he was right. If he had told her so, she would have beat him to a pulp and ran the other direction.

"You can call me Urahara Kisuke. I'm just an ordinary man passing by just granting wishes as I go. That boy," he points to the boy with his fan and then to Rukia, "now belongs in your care for I cannot care for him."

Rukia confusion was apparent.

"Ahh, Kuchiki-san, you'll eventually get it soon enough because you're not as ordinary as you may think you are. You have something about you that's just, extraordinary. Thank you for your good deeds!" he laughs and disappears into thin air. Rukia feels the seal on her lips unraveling.

Great.

What an amazing thing to befall before her. She glances at the boy asleep next to her and wonders how a human can be this beautiful.

"I'm sorry, but I wish you the best." She gets up and makes her way away from the boy. She was about to leave when she couldn't take another step. It was as if time had frozen her into place. A small poof was sounded and the man, Urahara popped up again.

"I forgot to mention, you both are linked."

"We're both what?"

"Your souls," he bumped his fists together, "they are linked. You cannot stay 5000cm away from him and he cannot stay away from you."

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THI-" a small pat was made onto her head by the man.

"Thanks for cooperating. Bye-Bye Kuchiki." And he left as quickly as he came and left her dumbfounded.

And just like that, Kuchiki Rukia's ordinarily ordinary high school was interrupted by a man she decided to help and now she is the caretaker of a boy who is more or less her age. When she thought her biggest curse was her face, the world just has to put the icing on the cake.

Rukia lets out a big sigh and look over at the helpless boy.

"FUCK."

* * *

A/N: Idk where i'm going with this honestly and I wanted to update faster, but STEVEN UNIVERSE SEASON 3 IS JUST KILLING ME. I love that show way too much. Like space gays? Sign me tf up! Btw, I changed my username because kids I know were searching me up LMAO. Have a great day readers :D


End file.
